


please feel me baby

by byeoreul



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut, my first idol producer fic whip, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoreul/pseuds/byeoreul
Summary: zhengting loves ziyi’s hands





	please feel me baby

**Author's Note:**

> ziyi fingers zhengting. that’s it, that’s the fic. also this is my first idol producer work and also my first work in a long time so i hope this is okay. thanks for reading mwah!

“come here.” ziyi beckoned zhengting over. zhengting was across from him on the bed, sitting with his body exposed to him. ziyi feels lucky to have such a beautiful man to call his. zhengting crawls over to him, all long limbs moving over the bed. “on my lap baby.” zhengting swings his leg over ziyi, mounting his lap.

“look at you, you’re hard already. i haven’t even touched you yet baby.” ziyi says and zhengting whines, his face reddening at the other man’s words. ziyi reaches a hand up to zhengting’s face and pushes away the hair that has fallen into his eyes. they keep eye contact as ziyi brings his hand down to cup zhengting’s cheek. ziyi’s thumb moves over the other man’s lip, and dips it in. zhengting’s tongue tentatively comes to lick at the tip of his thumb. he begins to suck on it as ziyi speaks to him again, “you like this baby? you like my hands don’t you?” zhengting can’t do anything but moan in agreement. after a second of watching him ziyi speaks again “ what do you want me to do to you baby? you want me to touch you?” ziyi doesn’t need an answer, as he feels zhengting shaking and squirming on his lap to get any sort of friction. 

“let me help you.” ziyi removes his hand from zhengting’s mouth and kisses him, slow and sweet. zhengting heart flutters in his chest, happy to finally be truly touched by his lover. zhengting drags his hands up ziyi’s bare torso, over his broad shoulders, and through his long black hair. he tugs on it lightly and runs his hands through it, making ziyi let out a light groan. ziyi mouths at zhengting’s a little harder, a little more desperate. he has been level headed through this whole time, but zhengting is hard to handle when he’s impatient. ziyi licks deeper into his lover’s mouth. zhengting pants into his mouth, too overwhelmed with everything happening. ziyi pulls back to give zhengting space to breathe. he knows zhengting’s limits after being together for 2 years. he knows when things get too much for zhengting. 

ziyi starts mouthing down zhengting’s jaw and throat, leaving blooms of red on his path. zhengting moves his head and exposes more neck for ziyi to mark. one of zhengting’s favorite things was the marks of love ziyi left on his skin. ziyi’s lips stopped at the juncture of zhengting’s neck as he buries his head there and inhales the sweet aroma of zhengting’s skin.

as ziyi stays there zhengting becomes restless. he begins rubbing his hips against ziyi’s, desperate for any sort of friction. “who said you could do that? did i give you permission?” ziyi asked. zhengting stops and shakes his head, his mind not in the right place to speak. “use your words baby. did i say you could do that?” ziyi demands. zhengting lets his head fall ashamed and whimpered out “no.” ziyi sighs at how his boyfriend sounds. “look at me baby.” zhengting looks up at him and ziyi can see the tears rolling down his face. ziyi stops breathing, upset that he made his baby cry.

“hey don’t cry i’m not mad at you. look in my eyes baby. i’m not mad, i love you.” ziyi looks into zhengting’s eyes hoping to get the message through. zhengting smiles, “i know. i love you too.” ziyi lets out a breath of relief at his lover’s words. he goes up to kiss zhengting again, their lips breaking into smiles as they meet again.

ziyi pulls away, a dopey smile on his face. “let’s get you taken care of baby.” zhengting nods his head and sighs pleasantly as ziyi’s hands run down his body. they run down the long, smooth spanse of zhengting’s back, to the front of his chest and down his abs, back down to ass. zhengting gasps at the sudden grasp. ziyi gives him a cocky grin and rubs his hands down to his upper thighs and drags zhengting closer. zhengting places his hand on ziyi’s chest and looks down at him. ziyi looks up to zhengting and grins, “i want you to stay like this okay?” zhengting nods as ziyi reaches into the nightstand drawer. he comes back with a bottle of lube in his hands and snaps the cap open. ziyi looks into zhengting’s eyes and asks softly “are you ready?” zhengting just nods and moves impossibly closer, needing to feel the man under him, to keep him grounded.

ziyi pours lube onto his fingers and rubs it together to warm it up knowing that zhengting hates it cold. he reaches down and rubs his finger over zhengting’s rim. zhengting’s breath flutters and he sighs. ziyi circled his rim before pushing a finger in. zhengting releases a sigh and falls onto ziyi’s chest. he begins feeling zhengting’s walls before pushing a second finger in and scissoring them, trying to get zhengting to loosen up. zhengting pants at the feeling of ziyi’s fingers in him. ziyi rubs against his walls when he brushes over his prostate and zhengting keens and clenches on his fingers. 

ziyi enters his third finger and stretched zhengting before fucking them into him. “you’re just gonna get off on my fingers today baby. do you think you can do that?” ziyi asks and zhengting answers a desperate “uh huh” before ziyi starts fucking into him at a slow pace. zhengting just shifts closer to get ziyi’s fingers at a deeper angle and whines when ziyi doesn’t do anything, still going at a slow, shallow pace. after teasing zhengting for what seems like hours he fucks his fingers right into his prostate and moves his faster, catching zhengting off guard. all zhengting can do is let out small moans and breathes of “more” and “please”. ziyi looks at zhengting’s face and sees the tears streaming from his eyes.

“you close baby? you can come.” ziyi whispers into zhengting’s ear, and zhengting shudders, he’s so so close. zhengting suddenly lets out a moan, his back arching as he comes on his and ziyi’s stomach. “look at you, you did so well baby.” and zhengting just buries his face into ziyi’s shoulder, trying to regain his breath and calm down from his high. ziyi rubs his hand up and down his back and through his hair before laying zhengting down on the bed. ziyi kisses him before getting a rag to clean him up. zhengting barely notices once ziyi is done. 

ziyi brings the blanket over zhengting and tugs zhengting to rest on his chest. the room was silent, with just the sound of their breathing before zhengting whispers “i love you.” and ziyi smiles because how did he get so lucky to have this man by his side. ziyi cards his hands through zhengting’s hair and whispers back “i love you too. forever and always”. zhengting smiles to himself and falls asleep to the sound of ziyi’s heartbeat.


End file.
